


Thought Control

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Community: mcsmooch, Dom/sub, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney and a room full of...things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



"Well? Stop staring and _do_ something!" Rodney squirmed against the bronze loops of jointed metal that bound his wrists and ankles to the wall. As he moved, another set of the loops snaked out of the wall to wrap around his thighs. "Off!" Rodney frowned, clearly thinking hard. "C'mon, damnit! OFF!"

"Huh," John said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Something wrong, McKay?"

"Oh very funny." Another set of the loops slid around his arms just above his elbows and John stared as Rodney's biceps flexed. "Get me the fuck out of this goddamned anime nightmare, damnit!"

The faint prickle and buzz of Ancient interface teased at the inside of John's skull and he started at the wall. _Off,_ he thought, not trying very hard. He wasn't too surprised when nothing happened.

_Put one around his waist._

And really, he thought as a loop--no, a tentacle, might as well call it as he saw it--wrapped itself around Rodney's waist, he shouldn't be doing this. But fuck, the filthy things going through his mind needed to happen. Right now.

_Can you take his shirt off?_

The tentacle that obligingly came out of the wall had tiny little tentacle finger things on the end of it. "What the _fuck_?" Rodney squawked as it grabbed the hem of his shirt. All of the other tentacles worked in unison to get the shirt off Rodney without allowing him to free himself.

"Sheppard, I'm serious, this is...." Rodney's voice was muffled as the shirt went over his head. "Deeply, deeply fucked."

"Interesting choice of words," John said, glancing down at the impressive bulge pressing at the fly of Rodney's BDUs. When he looked back up, Rodney didn't meet his eyes.

Another thought sent the hand tentacle across Rodney's body; the finger things moved through brown chest hair before brushing lightly across one tight little nipple. Rodney squeezed his eyes closed and made a choking noise, as if trying not to moan.

"Hey Rodney?" John moved in closer, meeting Rodney's eyes when he opened them again. "Anyone ever mention the concept of safewords to you?"

Licking his lips, Rodney nodded. "It's...um...'string theory,'" he mumbled, looking down again.

John let out a long breath that wasn't quite a sigh of relief. "You gonna use it?"

Rodney's head snapped up and he glared at John. "Will you _quit_ dicking around and get me down from here?"

_Okay guys, time to get him naked._ John would have liked to have the tentacles just rip Rodney's pants off, but when one of them looked like it was following up on that thought, he told it no. No sense in wasting a perfectly good pair of BDUs.

Rodney struggled and swore through the whole thing, but once he was naked, John couldn't help noticing just how turned on he was. "Is it the bondage?" he asked, "or the tentacles themselves?"

Rodney didn't answer and John shook his head. "Okay then," he said as another tentacle grew out of the wall. "If you're not going to talk...."

The tentacle brushed lightly across Rodney's mouth a few times and then, when Rodney did nothing, pressed a little more insistently. Rodney shook his head but he didn't actually say anything and so John let the tentacle push harder until Rodney's lips parted and he let it in.

"You can stop this," John said, telling the tentacle to keep it shallow and slow, for now. "Just snap your fingers."

Rodney closed his eyes again, but while he struggled hard against the tentacles on the wall, he didn't snap his fingers. His cheeks went a little hollow and John finally had to reach down and adjust his own hard on as he realized that Rodney really was sucking on the tentacle in his mouth. He told it to go just a little deeper and a little faster and Rodney moaned and kept sucking.

He'd had plenty of seriously perverted thoughts about Rodney and while tentacles had never been on the list, sex toys and bondage had. And this was, John thought, a pretty damn good combination. He'd also thought, when he was thinking long term, about....

In response to his thought, another tentacle slid out of the wall. It was slimmer than the others and John almost thought about telling it to back off. But no, he'd taken advantage of the situation and he should probably let some of his own wishes show too.

The slim tentacle draped itself around Rodney's neck, just like a collar with a leash attached. Rodney's eyes snapped open and John held his breath for a long moment. Whatever Rodney saw on John's face seemed to reassure him; he waited just a beat longer and then bowed his head just a little.

"Oh God," John said softly. "Good...good."

_Good boy,_ he thought, _is probably a bit much._

He told the tentacle at Rodney's nipple to step up the tease, causing Rodney to moan again and squirm as John tried to frame what he wanted next in a way the tentacles would understand.

John must have done something right because the tentacle slid out of Rodney's mouth as the rest of them worked to bring Rodney away from the wall until he was essentially lying on his back with his legs spread wide, supported by a net of tentacles.

"Jesus," John muttered as Rodney blushed again. For a moment, he gave serious thought to just fucking Rodney, never mind the tentacles, but he hadn't planned this at all and he wasn't going to fuck Rodney without a condom or lube.

Not this time, at least.

"John," Rodney said, his voice rough. He was looking just a little desperate and John told the tentacle to get back into Rodney's mouth. Rodney seemed get settle down right away and it was interesting--Rodney's blush faded once he had something to concentrate on. John made a mental note of that and then took a deep breath and cleared his mind as best he could.

_Okay, can you fuck him carefully? Without hurting him at all?_

The tentacle that came out of the wall was different. Still bronze in color, it was smooth, not too big and the tip glistened with something that looked thick and clear. _Okay so far so good,_ John thought.

The tentacle moved between Rodney's legs and Rodney's eyes went wide.

"It's okay," John said firmly and after a second, Rodney nodded. He sucked in a deep breath around the tentacle in his mouth as the slick one teased at his asshole and John worried that, for all Rodney's seeming acceptance, this might be a bit too much. But no, although Rodney squirmed just a little, he didn't fight it as the tentacle pushed slowly and carefully inside him.

John stared, his mouth dry. He'd done some pretty heavy scenes before, been lucky enough to play with some damn good subs, but this.... This was the kind of trust that built up over years of watching one another's back and counting on the other guy to do what he did best. And maybe John, as always, hadn't seen _this_ coming, but now that it was here--now that they were here--he knew they'd been headed here for a long time.

Rodney's moan brought John's attention back to where it belonged and when Rodney moaned yet again, John could tell he wanted more. The first slick tentacle slid out, replaced by something thicker and John had to bite back a moan of his own as he watched the tentacle slide easily into Rodney's ass.

A few minutes later, a third tentacle appeared and John stared at it, wondering if he should be feeling a little inadequate--the thing was _big._

_Okay, but do it carefully._

Rodney had been continually making noises--moans and soft grunts muffled by the tentacle that was still moving steadily in and out of his mouth--and now he whined just a little as the big tentacle eased inside him. John stared at his hands, but they were balled into fists, as if Rodney was afraid he'd end up snapping his fingers by accident if he weren't careful.

Without even thinking about it, John moved closer to watch as the big, smooth tentacle started fucking Rodney. _Yeah,_ he thought at it after it became clear Rodney was handling it just fine. _Give it to him._

Rodney got louder and he threw his head back, the tentacle in his mouth moving with him. John stared at the thin tentacle that was draped loosely around Rodney's neck and in response to his thought--_just enough to remind him it's there_\--it went just a little snug.

When Rodney started moving, John thought he'd gone too far, that the collar/tentacle was too much. But no, Rodney was moving with the hard steady thrusts of the big tentacle that was fucking him and pulling just a little at the tentacles wrapped around him. Like he was reminding himself that they were there, holding him in place.

"Can you," John began and then had to clear his throat. "Can you come from this?" he said once he could count on his voice.

Rodney shook his head and without John thinking anything, another thin, smooth tentacle came out of the wall, heading for Rodney's cock.

"Hey!" John said, glaring at the tentacle and then at Rodney. "Stop that."

The tentacle slid back into the wall and John shook his head. "I shouldn't let you come."

Rodney looked at him, his eyes big and and John pretended to think about it. He was actually watching Rodney twist and squirm as the tentacles fucked his mouth and ass. There was a slick patch where his cock rubbed against his lower belly and all in all, he was the hottest thing John had seen since...well, honestly? He'd never seen anything this hot. His own dick was aching and he pressed a hand against his fly in an unsuccessful attempt to get comfortable.

There was that little whining noise again and then Rodney stopped squirming and John caught his breath. Rodney was just _taking_ it, his head tilted back so that the collar tentacle showed dark against his throat.

Without really thinking about it, John stepped forward. "It's okay," he said, as he reached out and wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock. He banished the tentacle in Rodney's mouth with a quick thought and then said, "come when you can."

He managed three, maybe four, firm strokes of Rodney's cock before Rodney arched against the tentacles holding him. With a loud wordless cry, he came hard, slicking his chest and John's hand. When he was finally finished, he collapsed back into the web of tentacles binding him and holding him up and panted for a long moment.

Finally he blinked up at John. "God...John...." he said, his voice hoarse. "Did you...should I?"

John was about to say it didn't matter; after what he'd put Rodney through, asking Rodney to get him off seemed a little greedy. The tentacles, however, didn't pay any attention to his surface thoughts. Moving quickly but with obvious care, they maneuvered Rodney until he was kneeling in front of John.

"Are you," John began, but the tentacles weren't done. Two more shot out of the wall and efficiently undid John's BDU's and pulled them and his boxers down. Before John could ask if Rodney was okay with this, Rodney leaned forward and damn near inhaled John's dick.

John felt Rodney's tongue a couple of times, but Rodney didn't really have time to get fancy. As much as John wanted to hold back, the sight of Rodney, bound by tentacles, his mouth wrapped around John's cock the way it had been wrapped around that tentacle earlier....

"Fuck," John groaned. "Oh fuck...Rodney...." That was all the warning he managed before the orgasm hit him _hard_. By the time he'd shuddered through the aftershocks, he could barely stand.

"Stop that," he muttered, brushing aside a couple of helpful tentacles. He sank down to his knees and did his best to clear his mind.

_Okay guys,_ he thought. _Play time's over._

Rodney shuddered and leaned forward, all but crashing into John as the big tentacle slid slowly out of him and the other ones let him go. The one around his neck lingered longest and John reached up and ran a finger over it before thinking it away.

He managed to move from his knees into a sitting position and then pulled Rodney down until Rodney was all but sitting in John's lap. _This is,_ John thought, remorse washing over him, _probably one of the stupider things I've done. Jesus, I didn't really ask._

"Stop it," Rodney said, firmly enough for all that his voice was still a little hoarse. He pulled back and looked at John until John met his eyes. "You're beating yourself up over this, aren't you?"

"Um...."

"Well don't." Rodney reached up and rested his hands on either side of John's face. "Yes, we'll have to talk this over, but remember there toward the end when I apparently called up one of those tentacles because I wanted to get off?"

John nodded.

"Do you really think I couldn't have made them stop if I'd really wanted to?"

"I don't know," John started to say.

"Well I do, so you've got to trust me. And anyway, you gave me a safeword." John drew a breath to speak, although he really wasn't sure what he was going to say. "It's okay. God, more than okay."

Rodney leaned in closer and brushed his lips against John's mouth. For all that it was a weirdly chaste kiss, all things considered, it was almost shockingly intimate.

"Yeah?" John said, when Rodney pulled back a little.

"Yeah." Rodney said with a smile. "Hell yeah."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://trobadora.livejournal.com/profile)[**trobadora**](http://trobadora.livejournal.com/)'s prompt -- "McShep with a toppy Sheppard" -- over on my "first kiss meme" from back on Boxing Day when I got stuck at an airport. I meant to write the fics then but I'm only getting around to them now. [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) looked this over for me.


End file.
